Tränen
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Aiacos de Garuda recebe de Pandora uma notícia que não lhe agradará. Contém yaoi leve. Personagens principais: Aiacos, Minos, Valentine, Sylphid.
1. Tränen

_Saint Seiya é uma propriedade de Masami Kurumada, não me pertence._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos._

_**Tränen**__ (by Mistress Alice) _

_Pandora havia mandado alguns de seus Espectros para diversas missões de reconhecimento e treinamento ao redor do Mundo, e dentre eles estava o jovem Sylphid de Basilisco, soldado-aprendiz de Aiacos de Garuda. Com as ordens de viajar até o Oriente Médio para fazer o devido reconhecimento à base que Hades possuía no Iraque, foi recolher informações pessoalmente, já que estava havendo alguns, bem...desentendimentos a cercas de informações preciosas __**dentro**__ do próprio Castelo Heinstein._

_Bom. Porquê a Senhora Pandora mandou o jovem loiro ao invés de um de seus Juízes?Pois Aiacos de Garuda deu permissão para que ele pudesse, não só viajar sozinho, mas poder participar das missões, que segundo o juiz, ele estava mais que formado e crescido para isso. _

_Essa viagem de Sylphid estava estipulada para durar duas semanas, ou de acordo com os documentos, dez dias._

_Passados esses dez dias, vários dos Espectros que foram mandados na mesma época que o loirinho retornaram, só que ele ainda não havia voltado. O que gerou desconfiança de uns e preocupação de outros._

_Desconfiança, pois como Basilisco é um garoto muito levado, vários companheiro e inclusive a Pandora acharam que ele poderia ter aprontado alguma, ou fugido da missão; mas não era isso que o mestre dele pensava. Muito preocupado pensando o que poderia ter acontecido, já que mesmo com tudo o que o mais novo tenha aprontado, ele continuava pontual com ordens que lhe eram dirigidas._

_Estava seriamente pensando em ir atrás dele, a única coisa que lhe impedia era a preocupação de Minos em ter de ver o namorado viajar e possivelmente sumir também._

_._

_Já se completavam dezessete dias. Hades e sua irmã mandaram outros soldados em busca do Basilisco, mas muitos retornaram sem informações sobre o paradeiro dele. Pior é que, eles não estavam em guerra, portanto perder um único guerreiro que fosse, causava um enorme prejuízo._

_Aiacos já não tinha cabeça pra mais nada, a não ser pensar em seu pupilo. Andava de um lugar ao outro, deixando Minos enlouquecido e praticamente sem paciência ao vê-lo em total desespero._

_-Aia, você pode parar de ficar andando em círculos desse jeito na minha frente?-Minos se levantou da cama e fez o namorado sentar-se nela, mesmo contra a vontade._

_-Você quer que eu faça o quê, Minos? Estou preocupado, que droga...cadê aquele idiota do Sylphid? –Levou à mão à testa, pensando e procurando alguma solução pra tudo aquilo._

_-Eu sei que está, por isso mesmo, acalme-se garoto. –Não se sentia nada confortável em olhar para Aiacos e vê-lo daquele jeito._

_-O que eu vou fazer? E pra melhorar ainda mais a situação não consigo encontrar seu cosmo, por mais que me concentre. –Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, bravo e ao mesmo tempo triste, enquanto levava um abraço forte e protetor do namorado. _

_._

_Décimo nono dia. Minos e Aiacos encontravam-se passeando ao jardim do Castelo Heinstein, jogando conversa e preocupações fora, até a hora de serem interrompidos por Markino._

_-Mestre Aiacos, Pandora exigiu a sua presença no escritório dela. –dizia com uma voz irritante, a qual Aiacos odiava ouvir._

_-Ela tem novidades?? –Olhava para o subordinado com os olhos esperançosos por uma boa notícia._

_-Eu não sei o que realmente se trata Mestre Aiacos, e ela ordenou a sua imediata presença –disse sentindo-se ameaçado com aquele olhar._

_Aiacos apenas olhou para o namorado, que entendeu de imediato, e os dois dirigiram-se apressadamente ao local indicado, quase que atropelando Markino. _

_._

_Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao escritório, Minos bateu na porta e receberam autorização para entrar. _

_Lá se encontravam os três Juízes, e alguns dos Espectros recém-chegados do Iraque, Lune de Balron, Valentine de Harpia e Pharaó de Esfinge. Além da própria Pandora, é claro._

_-Senhora Pandora, o que houve com Sylphid? –Aiacos soltou ao entrar no escritório, apreensivo._

_-Por favor, eu peço para ficar apenas com Aiacos..._

_-Eu não vou sair daqui, Pandora. -interrompeu Minos._

_-Está bem, Minos, então fique só vocês dois aqui. –Pandora sabia que nada adiantava insistir para Minos se retirar dali._

_Ela esperou todos os outros se retirarem e retornou a falar._

_-Por favor, sentem-se senhores..._

_-Pandora ande logo com isso. –Disse o ariano, interrompendo, novamente a chefa. Queria logo acabar com a agonia do namorado que estava completamente em silêncio._

_-Aiacos. Infelizmente tenho más notícias. –Deu uma rápida olhada em repreensão à impaciência do Grifo, e logo encarou o moreno e respirou fundo. –Sylphid teve contratempos durante a sua missão e com muito pesar, recebi a notícia de que ele morreu durante a viagem..._

_O momento foi marcado por um contínuo silêncio, ninguém se atrevia a falar ali dentro. Até que..._

_-Que contratempos? –Finalmente o moreno falou, tentando manter a calma, absorvendo o que ouviu, enquanto tentava controlar a tristeza._

_-Estava ocorrendo um conflito na região, tendo a presença de alguns Cavaleiros de Athena e, durante isso, ele acabou se confrontando com alguns deles e não sobreviveu...-Pela primeira vez, Pandora era cautelosa nas palavras com um subordinado seu, sabia que Basilisco muito significava a Garuda._

_O Juiz loiro ouvia e olhava atentamente a cena, e se surpreendeu ao ver que Aiacos não caíra no choro, ficando muito curioso com isso._

_-Agradeço à informação, Senhora Pandora...-disse quase que sussurrando as palavras e abaixando a cabeça ao sair e sequer esperou Minos._

_-Aia, espere!_

_Os dois saíram e Pandora sentou-se em sua cadeira, ficou ali imaginando o quão triste seu Juiz estava. Concluiu que por mais que uma pessoa pudesse odiar outra, alguém sempre se importaria._

_._

_Os dois Espectros seguiram até seus quarto em silêncio. Um não sabia o que dizer nem fazer para confortar e o outro estava triste o suficiente para não conseguir abrir nem a boca, e pra não ficarem naquela situação tão desagradável, Minos resolveu levar o namorado para o seu quarto e dormir com ele, não achava justo deixá-lo sozinho, mesmo que pedisse._

_-Aia, eu sinto muito. –Sentou em sua cama, esfregando o rosto, não acreditando na notícia. 'Como pôde?', pensou. Enfim voltou o olhar para o moreno. _

_-Isso não é verdade. Não pode ser verdade... –Sentou do lado oposto à que Minos estava, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e suas mãos a esconder ser rosto.-...e eu nem pude me despedir. –Em sua voz estava claro que estava prestes a chorar._

_O silêncio tornou a reinar entre eles, mas dessa vez foi quebrado rapidamente._

_-O que eu fiz? Fui tão ruim pra ele...dei tanta bronca. Sylphid me perdoe, jamais quis machucá-lo, só queria o seu bem. Eu fiquei furioso com ele à toa, tanta coisa pior que existe e fui tão egoísta...-Ao terminar de falar, começou a chorar contidamente._

_Percebendo que a situação do companheiro piorava, levantou-se e foi sentar junto dele, abraçando-o._

_-Não fale besteiras de você, ele não morreu por culpa sua, não diga tais coisas...-Por um momento Minos ficou bravo com o que ouviu, mas logo se importou a escutar o que o outro tinha a falar._

_-Eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo mandado, eu sabia que a minha desconfiança estava certa...sabia que isso não ia dar certo, mas não, eu tive que teimar e assinar aquele maldito papel.-retribuiu ao abraço, escondendo o rosto ao peito do namorado enquanto chorava cada vez mais desamparado._

_-Por favor, pare de dizer que a culpa foi sua, você só queria que ele se tornasse melhor do que ele era, obviamente nem você e nem ele iriam adivinhar o que ia acontecer...-Pensava no que iria dizer, estava com receio de levar um fora, até porquê não sabia ao certo se suas palavras de alguma coisa adiantava._

_-Eu sei, Mi...mas eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso...droga! Eu fui incapaz de agradecê-lo por tudo que me fez, das vezes que me ajudou...se eu pudesse voltar atrás...-Abraçava Minos fortemente enquanto soluçava._

_-Infelizmente não pode, e sabe que terá de se controlar, é para o seu bem, meu amor...-Ficou com muita vontade de chorar também, mas tinha que ser um pouco mais forte, para ajudar o namorado naquele momento._

_O moreno sabia que o que ouvia era a verdade, mas obviamente não poderia ignorar o fato de ter perdido seu único e melhor pupilo. E enquanto chorava ao abraço do namorado, em sua cabeça vinham às lembranças, boas e ruins dos momentos que passou tanto no Castelo como no Inferno com 'aquele moleque' como sempre o chamava, mesmo sorrindo._

_Apesar dos atritos que sempre teve com o Espectro de Basilisco, Minos não podia deixar de sorrir levemente ao lembrar das brigas que os dois travavam; das conversas sérias; das indiretas que jogavam um ao outro e principalmente se lembrou do quanto sentiu ciúmes por saber que Sylphid era apaixonado por Aiacos e sempre discutiam por isso. No fundo teve um breve arrependimento de ter tratado o mais novo assim, embora a situação sempre pedisse um pouco de autoridade._

_Como já estava tarde, o Juiz de Grifo, deitou na cama, puxando o namorado para junto de si, e enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros do namorado, o fez cessar o choro, dormindo em seu colo. E aos poucos foi caindo no sono também._

_-Aia, vai ficar tudo bem..._

Notas da autora:

Tränen: Lágrimas em alemão


	2. Sehnsucht

_No dia seguinte... _

_Eram seis da manhã, e Aiacos se levantou silenciosamente para não acordar o namorado e saiu, indo até o seu quarto._

_Chegou lá, foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Pensava como estava com a cara inchada de tanto chorar e lavou o rosto, acordando-o por completo. Saindo dali foi direto à sua cômoda pegar suas roupas de treinos, só que por costume e convivência, todo os dias treinava Sylphid logo pela manhã, se esqueceu de que ele não estava mais lá._

_-Droga...o que eu estou fazendo? –Logo fechou a gaveta, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça. Instantes depois voltou ao banheiro para tomar um bom banho de água fria._

_._

_O moreno desceu para tomar seu café da manhã. Seguiu até a cozinha, e como não estava com muita fome, pegou apenas uma maçã que estava na cesta à mesa, e se sentou._

_Estava longe com seus pensamentos enquanto comia. Não se demorou a ficar sozinho até sentir o cosmo de Radamanthys e fez uma cara de desgosto, sem o outro perceber._

_-Está melhor? –Perguntava, assim que entrou na cozinha. Vestia apenas uma calça jeans, e era bem óbvio que o loiro adorava se exibir, mesmo no frio._

_-Não. –Respondeu secamente, encarando a maçã com tal frieza que parecia que iria descontar sua raiva nela._

_-A propósito, Pandora quer falar com você. –Ficou próximo a Aiacos, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa em que estavam, bem ao centro da cozinha._

_-Vocês falam de mim enquanto transam? De quem sou a fantasia? De Pandora ou...de você? –Finalmente olhou para o outro, com uma expressão irônica e um interesse fingido._

_Cerrando os olhos, Radamanthys abriu a boca para contestar, mas logo foi interrompido por outra pessoa._

_-Radamanthys, não sabia que pensava em Aia enquanto comia Pandora. Que feio! Vou contar pra ela! –Disse, um Minos extremamente irônico adentrando a cozinha, se espreguiçando enquanto se aproximava por trás do namorado. _

_-Só quis transmitir um recado, porquê? –O loiro descamisado fitou sério o rosto, ainda irônico de Aiacos.-Te excita saber disso? –Finalizou a conversa roubando a maçã que o moreno comia à sua frente, não mais se apoiava, havia se sentado na mesa._

_-Eu nem queria comer mesmo. –Aiacos desviou o olhar, dando de ombros e sentindo o namorado dar-lhe um abraço e um beijo em seu pescoço._

_-Radamanthys, Pandora não é mais suficiente, pra você, não? E Não acho que Aiacos seja pro seu... hmm...nível. –Minos comentava calmamente, olhando para o outro loiro com desdém._

_-Se quiser ela pra você, esteja à vontade. –O escorpiano deu um sorriso de canto bem malicioso._

_-Eu creio que não, meu caro. Aiacos é mais que suficiente pra mim. –Virou a cabeça, olhando encantadoramente para o namorado._

_-Até onde eu saiba, eu não sou um prêmio a ser disputado.1-Retribuiu o olhar ao namorado, tentando sorrir, embora sua expressão ainda permanecesse triste._

_-Ainda bem que não. Sou muito ciumento pra suportar isso. –Tentou alegrar o outro, sorrindo. Depois aproximou mais seu rosto e o beijou atrevidamente em sua boca._

_Aiacos correspondeu ao beijo, se entregando. Nenhum dos dois ligou para a presença do terceiro Juiz ali, e a cada instante, o beijo ia se tornado mais quente, e descaradamente, Radamanthys se inclinou para ver melhor o beijo, admitindo a si mesmo que estava gostando de observar a cena._

_-Que café da manhã, hein? A pobre maçã foi deixada de lado...-disse baixinho para o pouco da fruta que ainda restava em sua mão._

_-Deu de falar sozinho, Radamanthys? –Se afastou do beijo, ainda observando Aiacos._

_-Eu só pensei alto. –Sabia que estava segurando vela e sobrando ali. Mas justamente por ser cara-de-pau, ele não se mexeu, só continuou a comer a maçã, e os dois à sua frente com os olhos._

_Finalmente o moreno se levantou._

_-Preciso falar com ela, agora? –Olhou para o namorado. –Porquê senão ele não sai do nosso pé. –Fez uma cara nada bonita._

_-Agora nem se eu quisesse, ela ainda está dormindo. –Com pouco caso olhou para o canceriano._

_-A noite foi de mais ou de menos, Radamanthys? –Minos riu discretamente da própria piada._

_-Achei que o que eu e Pandora fazíamos na cama não te interessava. –Se levantou da mesa, indo até o lixo jogar o resto da fruta._

_-Pela resposta, a noite foi de menos, meu amor. –Deu um rápido sorriso._

_Minos se animou pelo namorado ter entrado na brincadeira, e voltou a rir. Fato que fez até Radamanthys cair na risada._

_-Valeu pelo palhaço...-disse Minos fingindo estar ofendido._

_-Já chega vocês dois. Radamanthys cai fora._

_-Porquê justo eu? Manda o norueguês metido à gente aí, não eu._

_Aiacos apenas secou friamente o loiro, enquanto abraçava o namorado._

_-Se tiverem que fazer alguma coisa pode fazer, não me importo nem um pouco. –Não observava nenhum dos dois._

_-Radamanthys. –Só se ouvia uma voz seca e fria vinda do Juiz de Grifo._

_-Tá, já fui. Que estresse, eu hein...coitado do Sylphid, ainda bem que não tem de agüentar mais tanta grosseria..._

_Percebendo que o namorado entristecera-se de novo, o sangue de Minos subiu, mas ainda manteve a razão ao se dirigir novamente ao escorpiano._

_-RADAMANTHYS!_

_Não demorou, em segundos o dito cujo não se encontrava mais na cozinha. Grifo respirou fundo e envolveu o namorado entre seus braços._

_-Aia, Aia...é difícil, mas você precisa superar._

_-Só eu, né? –Olhou entristecido para o namorado, recebendo um sorriso também entristecido como resposta._

_._

_Era meio-dia, e finalmente Pandora havia despertado, não fazia nem trinta minutos. Já tomado banho e vestida com seu costumeiro vestido negro, dirigiu-se até seu escritório. Ao chegar, ligou o computador, apressada, pensando no quanto estava arrependida de acordar aquele horário. Sempre pontual, o-d-i-a-v-a atrasos._

_Sentou-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e abrindo uma das gavetas, pegou alguns documentos e pôs próximo ao computador. Documentos que constavam alguns candidatos ao cargo de aprendiz. Como não sabia se Aiacos tivesse recebido a notícia de que precisavam se falar, ela tentou por seu cosmo, embora temendo que o pegasse...desprevenido._

"Aiacos, preciso lhe falar, está disponível?".

"Senhora Pandora, estou indo até seu escritório agora mesmo". _–Deu um leve suspiro. Estava em seu quarto. Minos o deixou ali para depois ir até a academia na parte térrea do Castelo para treinar Lune. Pois bem, o moreno sai de seu aposento em direção ao escritório da 'chefinha', como Sylphid costumava chamar Pandora._

_._

_Bateu na porta, e entrou sem esperar resposta. Deu um rápido 'boa tarde' à dama, e sentou-se na cadeira perto da mesa._

_-O que deseja, senhora Pandora?_

_-Aiacos...-Pegou os documentos que ali estavam até então.-...vou ser bem direta, preciso que você volte a treinar algum dos soldados, e na minha mão contém alguns nomes que provavelmente...-Pra variar, se não era interrompida por Minos, era pelo namorado dele._

_-De jeito algum. –Soltou tranqüilamente enquanto entrelaçava os dedos, apoiando-os em seu colo._

_-Por favor, eu sei que é difícil, e entendo ainda mais que está claro que você ainda não superou a perda de seu pupilo. –Deu uma pausa. –Mas preciso que você continue o seu trabalho, Aiacos, por mais complicado que as coisas estejam._

_-Pandora, eu não vou treinar outro garoto. Quem quer que seja._

_-Que tal o Pharaó de Esfinge? –Permaneceu na insistência._

_-Não._

_-Flégias de Lycaon?_

_-De modo algum._

_- Aiacos, por favor, colabore, ou vou ter de lhe ordenar as coisas, Juiz. –Disse um pouco brava.-Tá, já sei quem é perfeito pra você. –Passou um olhar rápido aos documentos._

_- Quem? –Sabia que quando ela chegava à uma conclusão sozinha, boa coisa não era._

_-Valentine de Harpia. –Encarou o Juiz à sua frente e sorriu vitoriosa, pra aquele espectro ele não podia negar e sabia disso._

_-Mas ele é do Radamanthys, pelas suas ordens eu não posso fazer isso. E se não bastasse, também é pupilo de Minos, ou você não sabe disso?_

_-É, eu soube que ele infringiu as regras, mas ele aprendendo alguma coisa, já é satisfatório. Aliás, é algo que não anda ocorrendo. –Tornou a colocar as papeladas de volta à mesa._

_-O que quer dizer?_

_-Radamanthys anda ocupado treinando Myu de Borboleta e seu namorado toma conta de Lune. –Insistiu o olhar a Aiacos._

_-Eu já entendi, Pandora...-Muito a contragosto aceitou Valentine e desviou o olhar do sorriso irritante da moça._

_-Ótimo! Valentine de Harpia é seu a partir de agora! Quer que eu dê a notícia ou você...-Foi novamente interrompida._

_-Eu falo! –Ligeiramente bravo, respondeu levantando-se e assinando o documento do seu novo aprendiz._

_Logo em seguida se retirou do escritório, deixando uma Pandora feliz atrás._

_._

_Depois da morte de Sylphid, Aiacos se tornara um pouco diferente. Já não era mais tão calmo assim, se ofendia com muita facilidade, andava irritativo e a tristeza que o consumia, embora passageira, estava sendo mais intensa do que em outros momentos de sua vida2._

_Foi até a academia, seu novo pupilo assistia aos treinos do amigo e pra babar em cima de Minos, coisa que Aiacos a-m-a-v-a do fundo de seu coração. E de muito mau humor, porém mantendo a calma, entrou na dita academia._

_-Mestre Aiacos! –Disse Lune, levando um soco na cara por sua falta de atenção._

_-Aia! –Minos sorriu abertamente._

_De Valentine, só levou um sorriso. Embora fossem amigos, Aiacos tinha um certo ressentimento ao ruivo pelo fato dele amar seu namorado._

_-O que Pandora queria, meu amor? –Enquanto segurava o punho do aprendiz que queria descontar o soco._

_-Tenho uma ótima novidade...-O seu olhar saltou de Minos, para Lune, parando em Valentine._

_-O que houve? –Sua expressão feliz se tornou preocupada._

_-Adotei um novo discípulo._

_-Quem? –Foi em coro a pergunta. Os três espantaram-se._

_-Valentine._

_-Eu não creio...-O próprio ruivo disse alto._

_-Pode crer, Valentine. –O moreno deu um leve sorriso._

_A expressão de Minos era de incredulidade. Queria rir, mas sabia que isso seria ofensivo ao namorado._

_-Sério que você aceitou? –Minos estava feliz, mas no fundo desconfiava de ver que Aiacos se recuperou tão bem._

_O canceriano deu um sorriso de canto, aparentemente calmo e se virou indo embora, deixando Minos MUITO curioso._

Notas da Autora.

1 Sempre que escuto essa frase, "Não sou um prêmio a ser disputado", me vêm à cabeça o desenho da Disney, Aladdin. Pois é, pode se dizer que foi tirado do desenho mesmo.

2 Pra bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. pisca

É, não ia ter continuação, mas idéias vieram à minha cabeça e isso está interessante.

Surpresas aguardam Aiacos.


	3. Qual

_**Qual **__(Bei Mistress Alice a.k.a AthenaMeioh)_

_Manhã de domingo._

_Valentine tinha dois dias para preparar os seus afazeres e a si mesmo para iniciar os treinos com o novo mestre._

_-Mestre Radamanthys, porquê fez isso comigo? – Exibia uma enorme cara feia._

_-Valentine, Pandora me pediu que eu recomendasse um aluno meu. Não seja tão duro. Aiacos perdeu um aluno muito querido e inclusive amigo seu recentemente, e outra, ele precisa se distrair. – Fitava o ruivo com um olhar de repreensão._

_-Tá, mas precisa ser eu? Porquê não manda o Myu?? Ou porquê o mestre Minos não indicou algum aluninho dele? – Bufou, sentando-se de braços cruzados na poltrona à frente da escrivaninha do escorpiano, em seu escritório._

_-Harpia, qual o problema em ser você? – Mantinha o olhar de repreensão._

_-Eu __**odeio**__ aquele merda! – Olhou Radamanthys em uma seriedade sem igual._

_-Não há necessidade de tratá-lo assim, menino._

_-Tenho sim, mestre. – Passou a mão no rosto, bem impaciente. – Puta, que ódio disso!!_

_-Eu conheço-o muito bem e, portanto, não queira levar uma detenção caso queira fazer da vida de Aiacos um inferno._

_O ruivo ficou em silêncio e rosnou._

_-Já que não gosta dele, tente fazer disso o mais agradável possível para os dois e seja muito sensato, Valentine de Harpia. Lembre-se que você estará lidando com um juiz, não com os seus amigos e é certeza que sairá perdendo nessa._

_-Só eu me fo..._

_-Valentine, não comece. Antes que __**eu**__ mesmo complique você. Bom, está dispensado...Ah! Boa sorte, menino. – Levantou-se, e antes de sair, pôs uma das mãos no ombro dele. – Comporte-se, por favor, em respeito a mim e ao Minos, que gostamos muito de você. – Deu dois leves tapas no ombro de Valentine e saiu de seu escritório._

_-__**Maldito**__ Aiacos! – Disse a si mesmo, ficando sentado ali por mais algum tempo._

_._

_Segunda, 1º dia de treino._

_-Bom dia, Valentine. – Disse o canceriano, com um tom fingido de animação._

_-Bom dia, _mestre._ – Respondeu, em um tom bem presunçoso._

_-Eu pedi para você vir até a minha sala, pois eu gostaria de saber até onde Radamanthys lhe ensinou teoricamente._

_-Pensei que os três juízes estivessem iguais nas matérias._

_-E estamos, porém pode ter ocorrido de alguém se atrasar ao passar as teorias, Valentine. – Disse-lhe em tom firme, pois estava começando a perceber que o ruivo o estava provocando._

_-Radamanthys e _Mi_ sempre foram adiantados, até na prática._

_-Harpia, são oito horas da manhã, é muito cedo para você querer me irritar. – Sentiu-se um pouco impaciente._

_-E é muito cedo pra você querer me passar sermão. – Ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, em descaso._

_-Não estou dando à toa, bem que você podia colaborar._

_-E bem que você podia parar de encher o meu saco. _

_-Valentine, _querido...- Falou em ironia. - _Pare com essa afronta._

_-Você está adorando me ter como pupilo, não?_

_-Quer a verdade? – Encostou-se em sua cadeira, calmo. – Não._

_-Eu sabia que você era falso, mas nem tanto. – Pôs o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, apoiando a cabeça na mão._

_-Você quem está complicando, garoto._

_-Aiacos, não finja que gosta de mim._

_-Como se isso fosse o fim do mundo pra você._

_-De fato não é, pois pouco estou me fodendo pra você, _mestre._ – Disse, naturalmente._

_-__**Agora**__, achamos um sentimento recíproco entre nós. – Comentou, com um toque de alegria sincera._

_-Meu dia se tornou iluminado por isso. – Sua expressão se tornou de falsa adoração._

_-Como os seus amigos agüentam você? É impressionante como você é irritante, Harpia._

_-Como é que o Minos agüenta __**você**__? Você é muito sonso, puta merda._

_-Então é essa a questão. Você só está me irritando por causa do Minos, não?_

_-Descobriu isso sozinho? Você até que é inteligente, Aiacos._

_O moreno fechou a expressão, cerrando os olhos pela provocação._

_-Não vai tê-lo._

_-E quem disse que eu o quero?_

_-Então, porquê a implicância?_

_-Ele tem de se dar conta de quem é você._

_-E, o que sou eu, então? – Perguntou, depois de soltar um riso sarcástico._

_-Você manipula as pessoas, e está preste a fazer o mesmo comigo._

_Ambos trocaram um olhar de desafio._

_-Não sou eu o _Mestre das Marionetes._ – Nisso, Aiacos exibiu um sorriso ao canto da boca._

_-Mas isso não anula o fato de você ser manipulador._

_-Você está falando absurdos, Valentine._

_-E eu vou foder com a sua vida, por uma causa justa e comum. – Sorriu com maldade._

_-E eu fodo com a sua. Já que diz que sou manipulador, agora sim eu serei. Valentine, eu sou um juiz, você está brincando com fogo._

_-Adoro fogo. E não me importo nem um pouco de correr o risco de me queimar. – Manteve o sorriso maldoso._

_Garuda já estava perdendo a sua total paciência pela insistência do outro._

_-Já acabou com o seu cinismo?_

_-Se quiser, ainda tenho mais._

_-Espectro de Harpia, saia daqui... __**AGORA**__!_

_-Adorei a... _Aula. _- Piscou ao outro, levantando da cadeira e saindo._

_Acompanhou a saída do outro com os olhos, enquanto permaneceu sentado, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, na tentativa de acalmar-se. – Merda! – Disse a si._

_._

_Estava indo até a cozinha para encontrar os seus alunos, até que viu que em sua direção, vinha Valentine. _

_-Bom dia, Val. Não tinha aula com o Aia agora?_

O ruivo não parou de andar, e logo após responder ao cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça, respondeu.

_-A aula já acabou, Minos._

_O viu indo embora e balançou a cabeça, negativamente. "Eles brigaram pelo visto", concluiu consigo mesmo._

_Saiu dali e foi até a sala do namorado, e quando chegou, bateu na porta, entrando calmamente._

_-Aia? _

_Aiacos havia permanecido com o rosto entre as mãos, quando ouviu a voz do ariano e levantou a cabeça. _

_-Oi._

_-Como foi a aula? – Foi até ele, sentando-se sobre a mesa, com uma das pernas relaxadas._

_-Nunca dei aula melhor. – Disse em tom irônico._

_-Vocês brigaram, não foi? - O olhou, reconfortando._

_-Nós? Que isso! Imagina, Mi... – No fundo não queria importuná-lo com os seus problemas._

_Permaneceu olhando o namorado, não convencido da resposta, e nisso o outro percebeu._

_-Sim, nós brigamos..._

_-Eu falo com ele mais tarde. Está bem? – Exibiu um sorriso vitorioso pela resposta que recebeu._

_-Vai se estressar à toa...- O olhou, até enciumado. – Ele quer nos colocar contra._

_-Ele não vai conseguir..._

* * *

Será que Valentine realmente não conseguirá?

Notes:

+"Qual" em Alemão = Dor/Sofrimento e também como sinônimo, e no caso: Tormento.

+Obrigada pelo estímulo que me deram na comunidade do orkut, e claro, pelos reviews carinhosos. ;)

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e nenhum dos personagens aqui citados pertencem-me. São de autoria de Masami Kurumada.**_


	4. Herz Im Dunkel

_**Herz Im Dunkel **__(Bei Mistress Alice a.k.a AthenaMeioh)_

_-Valentine. – Chamou o loiro, pois o viu passando pela porta de seu escritório._

_-Eu? – Deu meia volta em seu caminho e entrou na sala do ariano._

_-Senta aqui, por favor. – Se levantou de sua cadeira e lhe indicou uma bem à frente de sua mesa, que também se encontrava em frente de si, em seguida, observou Valentine se sentar nela._

_-O que posso fazer por você, Mi? – disse, em tom carinhoso, calmo e natural._

_-Aiacos me contou que vocês brigaram pela manhã._

_-Fofoqueiro! – Disse, com um tom de braveza._

_-Não, ele é meu namorado. E eu gostaria que vocês se dessem bem._

_-Ah não! Você e Rada combinaram esse discursinho de consideração à Aiacos, né?_

_-Valentine... – Disse, em tom tranqüilo. Sabia lidar com o garoto à sua frente._

_-Minos, eu odeio ele, que droga._

_-Valentine... – O olhava da mesma forma da sua voz._

_-Não vou sobreviver a uma semana de treino. Será uma tortura._

_-Valentine! – Disse alto, já se irritando, e nisso, o aquariano se recolheu na cadeira._

_-Mas Minos..._

_-Não posso obrigar vocês dois a nada, e eu me nego a pôr você de castigo. Só peço que você faça a sua parte e ele a dele. Não sei se você será temporário ou definitivo do Aia, mas se comporte, sairá ganhando nisso, eu prometo._

_Minos olhou para o ruivo por cima dos óculos e viu que ele não lhe fitava._

_-Val, não quero que você se encrenque por isso._

_Valentine bufou e depois de quase um minuto, respondeu._

_-Que saco! –Se levantou e foi até para porta._

_-Não terminei com você. Volte aqui. _

_-Mas eu já! –Por fim, saiu._

_O ariano arrumou seus óculos e ficou em silêncio. Não ia deixa aquela desobediência do aquariano impune, mas por ora, iria deixar aquilo passar._

_-Tudo a seu tempo, Valentine... – Ficou olhando para a porta vendo o ruivo desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Em seguida, se levantou dali e foi para seus aposentos, tomar um banho._

_._

_Terça, 2º dia de treino._

_Harpia saiu de seu quarto, vestido de uma calça de moleton grosso vermelho-claro, e uma camiseta de manga curta no mesmo tom; por cima, um agasalho vermelho-sangue e nos pés, tênis de corrida, de cor preta._

_Desceu para a cozinha e passou pela cesta de frutas, roubando uma maçã e foi até o ginásio, no exterior do Castelo, comendo-a. Encontrou no caminho alguns colegas, e ao chegar lá, viu Aiacos conversando com outros de seus discípulos. Virou os olhos em insatisfação por vê-lo ali e se aproximou, com o rosto inexpressivo._

_-Bom dia, mestre Aiacos. – Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo pelo tom amável que usou._

_O canceriano o ouviu e virou seu rosto para vê-lo. O observou de cima a baixo, pensando consigo mesmo como ele ficava bem de vermelho e com os cabelos quase longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Balançou a cabeça fazendo com que seus pensamentos fossem concentrados na aula e respondeu._

_-Bom dia, Valentine de Harpia. - Voltou-se ao outros ali e continuou. – Agora que estão todos aqui, gostaria de pedir que vocês se alongassem e para aquecer, corressem trinta voltas em volta da quadra de basquete, lá fora, pode ser? – Olhou para os rostos ali à sua frente e depois que obteve consentimento praticamente geral, sorriu satisfeito e começou a se alongar também._

_Enquanto esticava suas pernas, viu Valentine se sentar em um banco não muito longe do grupo e ficar distraído enquanto comia sua maçã. Franziu os lábios, se sentido irritar pelo que via, mas ficou quieto, pois havia começado o treino um pouco mais cedo do que de costume, e Valentine estava na hora, então, por ora, o ignorou._

_-Isso não vai dar em boa coisa, cara... – Sussurrou Flégias para Pharaó, que se encontrava do seu lado, alongando os braços. E por um momento, passou o olhar pela academia e viu Minos fitando o grupo ali._

_O escorpiano seguiu o olhar de Lycaon e viu o ariano os observando ali._

_-Não se preocupa, qualquer coisa, Minos dá um sossega-leão em Aiacos ou no Valentine._

_-Minos segura Valentine e Radamanthys, Aiacos. – Disse o virginiano em um tom até cruel. E nisso, riu, realmente maldoso._

_Pharaó havia acabado de se alongar e puxou Flégias para irem correr._

_-Vamos... Lá fora podemos conversar melhor. – Sorriu de canto, e o amigo entendeu na hora._

_Enquanto o ruivo terminava seu pequeno café da manhã, ficou a observar alguns colegas, Minos ao longe, e conseqüentemente o novo e próprio mestre. Percebeu uma mecha de cabelo negro cair no rosto dele, lhe dando um ar até sensual. E por essa conclusão, corou e se levantou, indo até o lixo jogar o restante de sua fruta e depois ir correr._

_-Valentine, se alongue primeiro para evitar dor muscular mais tarde. – Viu os seus alunos saírem dali e depois seu olhar caiu completamente sobre o ruivo, percebendo que ele se afastava também._

_O mais novo bufou e então lhe deu as costas, começando a alongar primeiro as pernas._

_Minos passava algumas instruções para Wimber e Lune e vez ou outra olhava para Aiacos para ver se tudo corria bem naquele grupo, nisso, viu os outros alunos do moreno saírem, deixando só o namorado e o ruivo a sós ali. Sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto, mas respirou fundo, esquecendo a idéia de uma nova discussão entre eles acontecer._

_-Mestre Minos? – Disse Lune, chamando-lhe a atenção._

_-Ah! Desculpe. – Passou uma das mãos em seu próprio pescoço, tentando relaxar a si mesmo. – Então... Pode ser assim hoje?_

_-Claro. – Disseram os dois alunos em coro. _

_-Muito bem, então podem continuar e se precisarem, mande me chamarem. – Deu um sorriso educado e se afastou deles, indo calmamente até Garuda._

_Cruzou os braços, atento ao novo aluno para ver se ele realmente lhe obedecia. Corou ao observar a bunda de Harpia e quase deu um pulo de susto ao sentir a mão de Minos por sobre seu ombro._

_-Tudo bem? – O ariano lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto e se apoiou no ombro do namorado para ver Valentine._

_-"Até agora..." – Lhe respondeu, por cosmo._

_-Tá com calor, Aia? – Em brincadeira, usou um dedo indicador para cutucar a bochecha de Aiacos._

_O canceriano se sentiu muito sem graça pelo comentário, pois sabia que não era calor que sentiu no minuto anterior._

_-Estou. – Sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, tentando convencê-lo com a 'mentira'._

_Val virou um pouco o rosto para olhá-los e viu também o canceriano com as bochechas vermelha. Sorriu imperceptivelmente de canto, satisfeito e, terminando de se alongar, saiu dali para correr._

_._

_Mesmo dia, horário de almoço._

_-Ai Edward, seu bobo! – Disse Myu, rindo alto de alguma brincadeira que Sylph havia feito. Estavam ambos sentados na mesa da copa, um de frente para o outro, almoçando alguma coisa. Olhou para a porta da cozinha e viu Valentine se aproximar de si e se sentar do seu lado. – Ai, Val, você não sabe o que o Ed acabou de fazer... Hahahahahahahahaha!_

_O aquariano sorriu carinhoso, adorava Myu da mesma forma que o fazia com Sylphid, e nesta lembrança, engoliu seco._

_-Me conta. – Olhou para My e em seguida para Edward, que tinha parado de rir e estava com uma expressão um pouco desgostosa. Seria ciúme?_

_Minutos depois, em que Ed e My contavam, Aiacos e Minos apareceram na cozinha, fazendo Valentine deixar de compreender a conversa. A sorte é que enquanto entravam, não o perceberam ali._

_Harpia percebeu que Myu e Edward começaram a rir e riu junto, sem entender o desfecho da piada._

_Aiacos se sentou ao lado do namorado e começaram a conversar. Em determinado momento, Minos se levantou e foi até a pia. O viu indo até lá e depois desviou o olhar, encontrando com o do ruivo._

_Trocaram um olhar maldoso e demorado, até que Minos voltou ao seu lugar com dois copos de suco de laranja e colocou um na frente do namorado, que pegou o copo, desviou o olhar para o ariano do seu lado e depois tomou um gole do suco._

_Durante poucos minutos, Aiacos tentava compreender o que Valentine tramava, mas não conseguiu._

_Não nesse momento._

Fica-se na dúvida se realmente Valentine trama algo, assim como se Aiacos descobrirá qualquer podre na cabecinha ruiva do aquariano. Meus caros, é o Inferno... Não se esqueçam jamais disso.

Notas:

+Herz Im Dunkel = "Coração na Escuridão".

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e nenhum dos personagens aqui citados pertencem-me. São de autoria de Masami Kurumada.**_


	5. Devour

_**Devour **__(by Mistress Alice)_

_A trégua parecia ter reinado entre Aiacos e Valentine. Fazia algumas semanas que ambos não brigavam. Só se olhavam por que realmente eram obrigados em meio às aulas, pois evitavam se encontrar em meio ao corredor ou cozinha._

_Minos acabou por ficar tranqüilo, mesmo não subestimando nem o namorado nem o aluno, acreditou ter certeza que a insegurança de Aiacos era coisa de sua cabeça. _

_Assim, Garuda também se convenceu. Mas algo iria fazer ambos mudarem de idéia. _

_._

_Sexta ao anoitecer._

_-Mestre... – Disse, carregado de ironia._

_-Sim, aluno. – Respondeu da mesma forma. _

_Ambos estavam próximos à porta de entrada do Castelo. Aiacos saindo... E Valentine entrando._

_-Eu fui estudar hoje à tarde e continuei tendo dificuldade na matéria que lecionou de manhã. O senhor pode me ajudar? – Perguntou, fingindo-se sincero._

_-Claro. – O olhou, procurando na expressão dele alguma falsidade, mas não encontrou. – Pode ser mais tarde? No meu escritório?_

_-Perfeito. – Sorriu contente, mas não mais fingindo. - Até depois então. – Saiu dali, subindo as escadarias._

_._

"_Minos. Minos. Minos. Cadê você, meu Minos?" – Pensou enquanto sorria. Procurou o cosmo do ariano por ali e o encontrou, assim, sorriu de canto._

_Em seguida, Grifo saiu de seu escritório com algumas pastas na mão e viu o ruivo ali. Valentine parou de sorrir de imediato, desviou o olhar, e saiu correndo para dentro do escritório de Aiacos. O louro estranhou a atitude e foi atrás dele._

_-Valentine? – Entrou e o viu sentado em uma das cadeiras à frente da mesa do superior. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, preocupando-se, ainda mais depois de se aproximar e vê-lo em lágrimas._

_-Ai... Mi... – Falou, curvando-se na cadeira e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos._

_-Valentine, por Hades, o que aconteceu? – Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e segurou o rosto do ruivo entre as mãos._

_-Mi... Eu sinto tanta falta do Syl... Eu... _

_-Ah... – Sentiu-se triste por vê-lo assim. E para tentar ajudá-lo, o envolveu em um abraço forte e caloroso._

_O ruivo aceitou o abraço e correspondeu carinhoso. Nisso, sorriu malicioso, sem deixar o outro ver. _

_Minutos depois, ambos se separaram. Ou chegaram perto, pois o aquariano roçou o rosto no do outro, e fez do toque dos lábios de ambos, algo acidental e firme. O louro, estranhou, hesitou, porém decidiu manter por segundos, em carinho à dor do outro._

_._

_Ao invés de sair, acabou voltando para dentro e fechando a porta de entrada. Precisava rever um documento para voltar a procurar por Pandora. E por isso, tomou caminho para as escadas, em direção a seu escritório novamente e subiu, chegando ao corredor._

_Caminhava tranqüilo, até que estranhou ao ver sua sala aberta. Apertou os passos até que adentrou, pois não sentiu cosmo algum vindo de lá de dentro. E depois de entrar, congelou poucos passos depois de ter passado pela porta._

_O louro ali ouviu alguns e abriu os olhos, sentindo o sangue fugir do rosto ao ver o namorado._

_-Aia..._

_O ruivo se afastou também fingindo tristeza e ao mesmo tempo, surpresa._

_-Mestre. – Falou em tom inocente._

_O moreno, muito bravo, lançou-lhes um olhar sério e quase irado de ciúme, e saiu dali sem dizer uma palavra._

_-Aiacos! – Disse o ariano, indo atrás dele, muito preocupado._

_O ruivo ficou ali sozinho, gargalhando com muita maldade._

_-Valentine, você é esplêndido._

_._

_Permaneceu em silêncio só ouvindo as desculpas do ariano, enquanto voltava para o seu quarto._

_-Aia, me perdoe... Ele estava chorando... E..._

_-E você o consolou da __**sua **__maneira, não é?_

_-Aiacos! – Disse, elevando um pouco o tom de voz. – Eu só dei um abraço nele. Reconfortando-o._

_-Não ouse levantar a voz comigo! E aquele beijo foi o que, Minos?_

_-Foi um carinho que ele fez! – Respondeu sério._

_-E você correspondeu! Que doçura. – Sorriu ainda irônico._

_-Pare de usar este tom, e pare de distorcer a realidade. Você já deu muitos beijos no Sylphid! E o que você viu entre Valentine e eu, foi algo raro e o mais importante: não foi porque eu quis!_

_-Se não quisesse, teria parado! E eu vi você correspondendo. E não meta Sylphid no meio, ele sequer pode se defender. Além do mais, você sabe que isso partia e eu não dava corda!_

_-Aiacos, foi só um beijo! De mim você __**sabe**__ que não rola nada._

_-O problema não é rolar de você ou não. O problema é o Valentine!_

_-Mas o que tem ele, Aiacos?_

_-Oras, não seja inocente, apesar do Syl, ele ama você e com certeza está fazendo de propósito._

_-Ele estava chorando! Como ele pode fingir?? Ele me encontrou no corredor já lamentando a morte do Sylphid._

_-Minos, Valentine __**não**__ é inocente._

_-Eu não o vejo inocente. Você quem não gosta dele e fica imaginando as coisas. – Respirou fundo, se acalmando aos poucos. Ou tentando. – Olha os absurdos que estamos falando._

_-Então o beijo foi imaginário? – O olhou ofendido, magoado e praticamente ignorando o que ele dissera._

_-Não foi, Aiacos, mas você age e fala como se eu estivesse tendo um caso. E não tenho._

_-Imaginei tudo isso então. – Disse mais para si._

_-Pára com isso. – Fitou o moreno com a expressão branda._

_O moreno demorou com os olhos no rosto dele e saiu de seu próprio quarto._

_O louro se sentou na cama do namorado, passando as mãos no rosto._

_-Valentine não pode ter feito isso de propósito. _

_=//=_

_Notas da autora:_

_Devour: Dentre os sentidos, "destruir" em Inglês._


	6. Verlierer

_**Verlierer **__(by MistressAlice)_

_-Valentine! – O loiro o segurou pelo braço, com tal força e repreensão na voz._

_-Não precisa me agarrar desse jeito em pleno corredor, Myu. Fala, não precisa violentar._

_-Às vezes acho que se Sylphid estivesse vivo, você não teria se tornado um homem tão amargo. Está certo que somos espectros, mas, por Hades, isso é ataque à outros membros do exército! Isso dá punição, das graves._

_O ruivo deu de ombros ao término de discurso da Borboleta. Ficou frustrado por Myu ter descoberto outra façanha sua, mas como sempre, ele estava certo. Bufou ao se lembrar que ele o conhecia bem por demais._

_-Não enche o meu saco. É, sou amargo mesmo, e daí? –Tentou soltar a mão do outro de seu braço, cujo aperto ficava cada vez mais forte._

_-E daí que não precisa descontar nos nossos mestres! E daí que você é um idiota. _

_-Flégias é um fofoqueiro da porra. E qual a novidade? – O olhou com descaso._

_-Você perdeu diversas chances da sua vida para falar a verdade para o Basilisco, mas não precisa—_

_-Não! Pára por aí. – Por fim, se soltou bruscamente do braço dele. - Concordo que eu hesitei em contar ao Syl o que eu sentia, o fiz, pois eu não sabia no que podia dar, e eu não queria me machucar. Mas não troque as bolas, machuca, falou? Não tem nada a ver eu e o Sylphid, com eu e o Aiacos._

_-Então você tá apaixonado pelo Aiacos. – Cruzou os braços, ignorando a piadinha e o olhando com cinismo._

_Valentine ficou em choque pelo que ouviu, achou aquilo tão absurdo que fez menção de enforcar o aquariano._

_-Tire suas patinhas de mim, Passarinho. Você me disse outro dia que não quer o mestre Minos pra você. Sylphid se vai e o mais perto dele que você tem é o Aiacos. E coincidentemente, você e ele estão numa briga que tem muita gente desconfiando que não passa de uma tensão sexual._

_-Claro, tenho sonhos molhados com o mestre do Sylphid. –Estava óbvio o sarcasmo no tom e nas palavras. – Ai, Myu. De TODAS as besteiras que você já me falou essa é a pior. Tanto que me dá o direito de achar que você ainda tem vontade de transar com o idiota do Flégias._

_-Sim, fantasio quando durmo com o Edward, até ele já sabe disso. – Chicoteou com mais sarcasmo. – Estou decepcionado com você. – Deu um suspiro triste e saiu de perto dele, indo embora._

_Harpia ficou ali parado, pensando e vendo o outro partir._

_-Que absurdo. Aiacos só me desperta nojo... E Myu, você não é o único decepcionado comigo. – Balbuciou a si, antes de se retirar._

_._

_Penteava os longos cabelos negros na frente do espelho no banheiro em seu quarto. Olhava a si mesmo com certa frieza e maldade. Em sua cabeça não se conformava com a traição do namorado, e ainda pior, não se conformava com a proteção que Minos dava à Valentine._

_-Valentine é inocente, né? Radamanthys então é santo. Zeus!!! – Falava consigo no espelho, e segundos depois, ouviu umas batidas contínuas na porta de seu aposento._

_-Aiacos, sou eu. Me deixa entrar._

_Acabou por reconhecer a voz de Minos, e em resposta, ficou em silêncio._

_-Oras, vamos conversar. Eu sei que você está aí, estou sentindo o seu cosmo, não adianta me deixar no vácuo._

_-Droga de cosmo... – Guardou sua escova e prendeu os cabelos em rabo de cavalo alto, para provocá-lo e foi atender a porta. Abriu e deu as costas, indo até a escrivaninha se entreter com uma papelada._

_O louro entrou e fechou a porta. Vestia um agasalho branco e calças jeans, azuis em um tom claro, e tinha os cabelos soltos._

_-Solta os cabelos._

_-Só falta querer que eu pinte de vermelho._

_-Aiacos, vou te dar um tapa. Ainda nisso?_

_-Nossa, você fala, pensei que eu __**imaginava**__ a sua voz._

_Minos desviou o olhar, chateado da forma como estava sendo tratado. _

_-Você está inflexível. Portanto, não dá para conversarmos. – O olha, fazendo menção de sair do quarto. – A hora que estiver mais compreensível, me procura._

_-Não vou procurar você. Disse que queria conversar agora, então para o quê veio?_

_-Talvez só para ver você. Já pedi desculpas, justifiquei de forma sincera, expliquei os fatos e você nem olhando na minha cara está._

_-Talvez por eu não acreditar no que fala? _

_-Isso já não é comigo. São os seus valores, você acredita no que quiser. Eu só abri uma porta para você conhecer os fatos. Mas se não quer, não vou obrigá-lo._

_-Se você me visse beijando o Sylphid, como você agiria? – Por fim, se virou, encostando-se à mesa e o olhando, cruzando os braços em seguida._

_-Eu já vi. Muito isso. E fiquei com você até hoje. Por mais ciúme que tenha me atacado, eu confiei em você, sabendo que não me largaria por um pivetinho que nem saiu das fraldas. E Sylphid era tão louco por você quanto o Valentine é... Foi, enfim, comigo._

_-Você está me tratando como culpado agora._

_-Não. Desculpa dizer isso, mas você está agindo como ignorante. Não como culpado._

_O moreno o olhou surpreso._

_-Continua, a lista tá pequena, amor. – Respondeu, demonstrando ironia._

_-Você está agindo feito criança, Aiacos. Nada do que eu vá dizer vai resolver de alguma coisa. Eu só vim aqui, para ver se ao menos uma vez nessa situação, você fosse mais compreensivo comigo. Por mais errado que eu esteja. Só que fique bem claro, que você não iria me perder. Garanto e juro que o que eu sinto pelo Harpia é o mesmo que você sente pelo Basilisco. – O louro, vendo que estender a conversa de nada ia adiantar, só ia gerar mais estresse, terminou de falar e abriu a porta._

_-Parece que não está considerando o meu ciúme, Minos. Não posso fazer nada! Eu amo você! Não dá para olhar você aos carinhos com um ex-aluno seu e eu ficar sorrindo, adorando a visão. E já que viu muito de mim com o meu ex-aluno, então estamos quites._

_-Se estamos quites, você não tem moral alguma para me criticar._

_-Desculpe então pela minha falta de direito._

_-Aiacos... Vamos parar com isso, vai. A situação só tende a piorar._

_-Enquanto Valentine for meu aluno, a minha vida será um inferno. E não posso nem conversar com a Pandora._

_-Vocês ainda podem se entender._

_-Claro, só preciso que ele apareça na minha frente para eu enforcá-lo e mandar de volta ao Cocytos._

_-Aiacooos! – Fechou a porta, dando alguns passos para adentrar mais o quarto. Dá uma chance para ele. – Se aproximou do namorado, apoiando a mão na mesa. – Eu tento falar com ele._

_-Ele se abre para você que é uma beleza. – Já demonstrava um pouco de birra ao virar o rosto para não encarar o namorado tão perto._

_-Se ironizar de novo, encerro a conversa aqui e não ajudo mais nenhum dos dois. Literalmente saio fora. É ridícula essa guerra de vocês dois. E acho ainda mais ridícula por ser por minha causa._

_-Seu ego adora que eu sei._

_-Mais uma e leva outro tapa. Já são dois. – Sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado por perceber que ele já colocava um tom de brincadeira na conversa._

_-Três é meu número da sorte._

_-Então continua. Quero ver qual a contagem de hoje. – Tirou a mão da mesa e pôs nos cabelos do namorado, soltando-os do rabo de cavalo._

_-Você vai ter um combo agora: tapa mais um castigo. Sofri para prender essa porcaria. A não ser que adore escândalos e queira ver o Valentine puxar os meus cabelos numa briga. – Olhou o ariano ao canto do olho._

_-Três. E só eu posso puxar os seus cabelos._

_-Sadomasoquista._

_-Admita, você gosta... – Os olhos dourados do ariano brilharam de malícia no meio da brincadeira._

_-De você puxando os meus cabelos ou de ser sadomasoquista? Especifica, não tenho bola de cristal, loiro. – Mais calmo, virou o rosto, olhando-o._

_Para provocá-lo e deixar a situação mais calma, deu um leve puxão nos cabelos negros do namorado, que soltou uma rápida risadinha maliciosa._

_-Aiacos, eu amo você. Espero que possa me desculpar pelo erro... – Ainda com as mãos a segurar o cabelo do outro, aproximou seu rosto do dele, e encostando no namorado, com carinho._

_-Eu... Só não quero perder você. Não queria ter agido dessa forma, mas foi mais do que a minha razão... – Descruzou os braços trazendo Minos à sua frente e colocando-o entre suas pernas._

_-Você não vai, eu juro. Eu amo você demais para pensar em ficarmos longe. – Soltou os cabelos dele e o abraçou, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro, e o outro acabou por fazer o mesmo._

_-Eu te amo, Minos. – Deu um leve beijo no pescoço dele, com bastante carinho e fechou os olhos. – Desculpa._

_-Não vou, você não fez nada, meu amor. – Nisso, sorriu._

_-Ainda mereço os tapas? – Riu de leve._

_-Não, você está sendo um bom garoto._

_Por fim, o moreno também sorriu e ficou em silêncio, curtindo o carinho e cosmo quente do outro juiz._

_._

_Mexia em seus arquivos no notebook vermelho que havia ganhado de Radamanthys como presente, do Natal anterior. E em sua cabeça havia muitas coisas. As palavras de Myu que ainda tentava refletir buscando uma verdade, a época natalina que chegava mais uma vez, planos para tentar desmascarar Garuda de alguma forma e que ao mesmo tempo se misturava com as palavras que o amigo havia dito. _

_Porém, tudo isso sumiu instantaneamente ao encontrar uma foto de Sylphid perdida entre as pastas. Ampliou e enquanto apoiava um cotovelo em sua mesa, arrumou os óculos e ficou prestando atenção na foto. Doía olhar. Mas pela primeira vez, depois da morte dele, iria insistir. _

_A foto típica de celular refletia sentimentos doces. Sylphid sorria enquanto olhava para a câmera, estava sentado em um banco no jardim do Castelo Heinstein. E atrás dele, fazendo uma palhaçada bem infantil, estava Myu. _

_O ruivo acabou por se lembrar desse dia, foi a última vez que os três estavam juntos. Depois, houve a leva de espectros em missões, e dentre eles, Basilisco foi o único que não voltou, e Myu, começou a namorar. Talvez isso tenha sido tão ruim quanto a morte do outro. Valentine sorriu pelo sorriso do outro e sem perceber, uma lágrima caiu no teclado._

_-Sylphid... Eu te amo. – Falou bem baixinho, mas com uma esperança tola de que ele ouvisse. _

_Como se sentia há muito tempo, seu mundo tinha desabado pela perda. Nisso, a tristeza voltou e ele reiniciou o choro e alguns minutos depois, adormeceu no teclado._

_._

_Horas depois, acordou de susto. Olhou a hora e viu que passava da meia-noite e meia. Em seguida, se levantou, estranhando a porta que dava para o terraço estar aberta, e nisso, franziu o cenho. Fechou, dando de ombros e indo desligar seu notebook. Bocejou, ouvindo outro barulho estranho na mesma porta, mas dessa vez ela não havia se aberto._

_Tirou a roupa, sentindo um calafrio anormal e pôs suas roupas de dormir. Uma camiseta velha, branca com detalhes em rosas vermelhas e uma bermuda branca folgada. Antes de se deitar foi até a porta, verificando se nada havia de errado. Dando-se por satisfeito, foi se deitar em sua cama. Demorou um pouco a pegar no sono, porque parou para prestar atenção se o barulho continuava. E como a resposta foi negativa, caiu no sono novamente e rapidamente._

_._

_Era um campo. Aberto, céu claro, sem um floco de neve no chão. Situação totalmente atípica em um lugar como a Alemanha, no inverno, semanas em vésperas de Natal. _

_Olhou ao longe e viu alguém. Mas não reconheceu. Esfregou os olhos e quando olhou novamente, não havia nada além de si mesmo naquele campo._

_-Valentine!_

_._

_-Ah!_

_Harpia se sentou na cama, assustado com o sonho. Foi como se sentisse o toque de alguém, sombrio e seu nome sendo chamado em seu ouvido. Não reconheceu onde estava no sonho e não reconheceu a voz, e muito menos conseguiu olhar para ver quem era._

_Respirou fundo, frustrado, porém curioso por tudo que aconteceu lá dentro. Deitou e ficou tentando descobrir o que foi aquilo. E muito tempo depois foi que conseguiu dormir, tranqüilo._

_._

**Notas da autora:** Fanfiction em caminho para término. Mas até lá, tem muito para acontecer. Agora, depois de um tempo de conversas e esclarescimentos, a tensão tende a aumentar entre todos os envolvidos. Será que a suposição de Myu é certa? Minos e Aiacos realmente estão bem de novo? Valentine está incomodado, será que é a culpa de não ter dito a verdade no momento certo? As respostas ficam para a próxima.

Obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews e pelo incentivo de continuação, isso ajudou a render um ótimo capítulo. Assim como eu, espero que tenham gostado deste, também.

Verlierer: "Perdedor" em Alemão.


	7. Erneut

_**Erneut **__(by MistressAlice)_

_Estava distraído. Não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior, tudo era tão estranho. O som, a voz, o lugar. Procurou em sua cabeça algo lógico para aquilo tudo, mas em vão. _

_-Bom dia, ruivo besta._

_-Eh. –Foi só o que conseguiu falar, distraído em pensamentos e enquanto servia uma xícara de café para si._

_-Nossa, parece que viu um fantasma... – Atrás da Borboleta, Edward lhe envolvia a cintura num abraço, ainda sonolento, e ao contrário do namorado, não se dirigiu à Valentine._

_-Talvez... Talvez._

_O louro virou o rosto para olhar Sylph que também não entendeu aquele jeito perdido do outro. Por fim, foram até a mesa de café da manhã para comerem e se distraírem._

_-Myu... – Falou ao se virar na bancada, esquecendo de seu café._

_-Eu...? – Tinha roubado de uma cesta de pães, um pão de queijo e ao dar uma mordida, ouviu seu nome e instantaneamente virou o rosto para olhá-lo._

_Pensou em falar, mas como não se dava tão bem com Edward, se sentiu inibido e saiu da cozinha, sem mais nem menos. – Nada..._

_-Valentine precisa de um médico, estou me preocupando._

_-My, ele precisa é de muito Valium... – Nisso, o moreno riu maldoso._

_-Ed! _

_-Hahahaha!_

_O ruivo ainda ouviu uma risada, mas nem se importou, caminhou meio perdido, incomodado com o que tinha acontecido._

_-Graças aos Deuses achei você. Podemos conversar?_

_Só quando quase trombou com o mais alto foi que notou sua presença. –Minos? Hã?_

_-Dormindo ainda?_

_Desviou o olhar ao responder. – Sim._

_-Algo está errado. –Falou para si, mas em um tom suficiente para o outro acabar ouvindo._

_-Está tudo bem, vai fala. – O olhou um tanto impaciente._

_O louro levantou uma sobrancelha, não gostando muito do tom, mas resolveu relevar. –Quero falar sobre Aiacos._

_-Está cedo demais para me causar náuseas, Mi._

_-Vou trancar vocês dois num quarto escuro para se entenderem._

_-E daí eu viro canibal e escandalizo. – Respondeu em deboche._

_-Valentine, olha como fala comigo. Bom, queria que você parasse de encrencar com ele. – Cruzou os braços, mostrando certa autoridade._

_-Entenda de uma vez, Minos. – O olhou sério. – Nós dois juntos não vamos dar certo. Portanto você, Radamanthys e Pandora têm que abrir os olhos._

_-Não, ouça você. Primeiro exijo que você fale direito comigo. Segundo, Aiacos é o meu namorado, e quero que o respeite na minha frente e pelas nossas costas. Terceiro, vocês dois são adultos e têm que se comportar como tal. Se não se gostam socialmente, ao menos sejam civilizados profissionalmente. Já chega essa birra de vocês, independente do motivo. Eu gosto muito dos dois para ter que ficar de um lado só. E pessoalmente: por favor, vocês estão me deixando muito triste agindo assim._

_O mais novo pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta que vestia e o olhou. – Acho que no momento isso é o que menos me preocupa. Ou seja, tanto faz._

_-Então o que anda preocupando tanto assim você? Hoje está excepcionalmente estranho._

_-Se eu dissesse que... E se... – Deu algumas pausas, pensando se falava a verdade. "Não, Minos vai me achar ainda mais maluco". Depois dos pensamentos, balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Está tudo bem, só estou cansado..._

_-Não é verdade, eu conheço você muito bem e além disso, está na sua cara que algo não está bem, ou normal. _

_O ruivo pensou bem, e mesmo achando a idéia de dizer, muito maluca, resolveu arriscar, afinal, era o Minos, seu mestre, alguém que admirava e que no fundo, amava além da conta._

_-Ontem aconteceu uma coisa es-- - Percebeu uma outra voz chamar o nome dele, e fez uma cara feia. – "Droga!"_

_-Minos! – Chamou pelo nome do namorado, engrossando a voz ao vê-lo com o ruivo. Aproximou-se do loiro e lhe deu um selinho demorado na boca, e claro, ignorou Valentine. – Vamos, estou com fome. – O puxou pela mão para a cozinha, não deixando que Minos se opusesse à sua "ordem"._

_Harpie tentou se opor, mas não conseguiu, percebendo que não teria atenção de nenhum dos dois. Nisso, voltou ao caminho que fazia, decidindo ir tomar ar nos jardins do Castelo. "Ninguém vai acreditar em mim... E porque é que eu estou insistindo nisso? Estava cansado para caramba, e ah!" Acabou por concluir de si mesmo enquanto andava._

_._

_Não havia quase ninguém pelos diâmetros do grande jardim que havia lá fora. Salvo as exceções como Kiew que atormentava Gordon, e Niobe que participava da bagunça, e alguns empregados que iam e vinham em seus diversos afazeres. Observou cada um ali, sentindo uma nostalgia dentro de si, e novamente, uma tristeza. _

_Lembrou-se de alguns outros momentos com Sylphid, como fez a noite passada, e conseqüentemente, nas vezes que passavam horas ali, zoando, brincando, se atormentando e até brigando, já que ambos eram cabeças muito duras na amizade que tinham._

"_Escrevo minha própria história, e vivo à sua margem sozinho"._

_Perdido em meios seus pensamentos, como sempre fazia, ouviu os arbustos e flores ali se mexerem, como se um vento os transpassasse. Mas não havia movimento da natureza. O ruivo olhou, estranhando novamente um movimento sem meios e sentiu um arrepio. _

_-Zeus, o que há de errado comigo, para variar? Não estou no Inferno para sentir essas coisas sem explicação. – Falou novamente sozinho, preocupando-se que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças, já que andava emocionalmente abalado._

_Em questão de instantes, sentiu um vento passar por si, como ocorreu com as plantas ali perto. E como da outra vez, não havia vento natural. Foi como se alguém passasse por si, e se não bastasse essa sensação, sentiu um perfume. "São as flores..."_

"_Sou o único que nota a minha presença, e todas as vozes que ouço, são apenas ecos de meus desejos"._

_Alguns segundos depois, em que ainda prestava atenção no aroma estranhamente conhecido, ouviu seu nome, novamente ao longe._

"_Impotente, enfrento a minha solidão. Impotente, lhe dou a face"._

_Momento depois ouviu de novo, mais claro e mais perto. Acabou por paralisar ao finalmente reconhecer à sua frente, o motivo de toda aquela confusão em sua cabeça, que durava desde ontem._

"_Desintegrado em milhões de pedaços, arrasto-me em milhares de direções"._

_-Valentine. – Falou calmo e claro o dono daquela voz que o ruivo não compreendia anteriormente._

_Engoliu seco, não conseguindo responder._

_-Também estou muito feliz em rever você! – Falou, em claro tom de deboche, como de costume._

_-Você está morto! – Finalmente respondeu inconformado de vê-lo e ouvi-lo. Além de ter a expressão em extremo choque._

_-Por maioria de votos sim, mas não estou tão morto quanto vocês esperavam. – Disse o loiro, concluindo._

_-É mentira que é você! – Nisso, ergueu um dedo para cutucá-lo, ainda não levando fé da existência do outro._

_-Eu já disse, eu não morri sua anta. – A voz já tinha um início de impaciência._

_-Mas como você está vivo? Todos... Eu... – Seus olhos começaram a se encherem de lágrimas, mas não sabia se era de tristeza ou felicidade._

_O loiro estendeu a mão para tocar carinhosamente no outro. – Val, não precisa chorar, deram que eu estava morto, mas eu desapareci justamente para evitar ser morto. _

_-Porque fez isso?! – Respondeu, chorando e bravo._

"_E não seguirei firme o suficiente a sua mão. Escapei em falsos sonhos"._

_-Preferia que eu morresse? – Deu um sorriso, convincente._

_O ruivo acabou por se jogar nos braços dele, chorando e o apertando forte no abraço, sendo correspondido._

"_Sentei-me em lugares ocupados, busquei a Glória de estar contigo e encontrei a ridícula solidão"._

_-Val..._

_-Hã? –Falou em meio ao abraço, porém achando que era do seu drama, se afastou. – Ah, desculpe._

_-Não, não por isso... Mas é que... Ontem... Eu ouvi..._

_O olhou com os olhos um pouco arregalados, temendo algo que não sabia direito o que era._

_-Você ontem de noite, disse... – O olhou, meio tímido. -... Que me amava..._

_-Sabia que havia algo além de mim naquele quarto._

_- Eu queria insistir, mas como percebi que estava para dormir, fiquei em silêncio._

_Valentine abraçou a si mesmo, desviando o rosto e mordendo o lábio inferior. – Aquilo que eu disse, era sério... _

_-Por que nunca me disse?_

_-Certeza eu tinha, mas não quanto ao futuro da nossa amizade._

_-Você tem razão, mas poderia ter arriscado. – O olha, com atenção._

_-Eu sei, mas como me sacrificaria tendo você de qualquer maneira e nunca percebi alguma chance de retorno dos seus sentimentos, preferi deixar isso de lado._

"_Eu sou o respirar da sua pele"._

_-Agora, você tem uma segunda chance. – Aproximou-se dele, olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes do ruivo._

"_Sou o veludo ao redor do seu corpo"._

_-Isso não vai estragar a nossa amizade? – Estava perdido no olhar azul e profundo do outro._

_-Se depender de mim, não será apenas uma amizade... – Manteve o sorriso sincero._

_-Eu amo você, Sylphid. – Deu um sorriso leve, ao ouvi-lo._

_O "ex-morto" colocou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, deixando as bocas bem próximas. – Eu também, amo você, ruivo._

_-Você tem muito que me explicar desse sumiço, viu? Não esqueci não... – Riu, de forma doce._

_-Só conto depois que me beijar e aceitar o pedido de namoro. Namora comigo, Valentine?_

_O ruivo pôs ambos os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro e acabou por responder através de um beijo apaixonado e longo. _

_Era indescritível a alegria de Harpia por tê-lo ali. Toda a tristeza que o consumia desde a notícia, toda a raiva pela solidão e o ódio por Aiacos sumiram completamente, existindo apenas os dois ali, em seus pensamentos e no mundo. Ficaram ali por horas, trocando palavras, carícias e se amando, descontando a ausência um do outro._

"_Sou o beijo em seu pescoço, sou o brilho de seus cílios. Não importa quão depressa você corra, sou uma parte de si!"._

**Notas da autora:** "Erneut" – "Novamente" em Alemão.

Frases **soltas** entre aspas são letras das músicas "Eisamkeit" e "Lichtgestalt" da banda Lacrimosa.


	8. Ende

_**Ende**__ (by MistressAlice)_

_Apesar da notícia extremamente boa, precisavam ser cautelosos ao deixar claro para o Castelo Heinstein de que Sylphid de Basilisco estava vivo e de volta. Sabia que a notícia chocaria muito Aiacos, e como este tem alguns problemas de saúde, haveria algumas controvérsias se aparecessem com o louro perante Garuda. Então, deixaram o resto do dia seguir tranqüilo. Sylphid permaneceu em seu próprio quarto, sabendo que lá ninguém entraria, já que até o próprio mestre sentia calafrios ao entrar ali, um lugar que sempre foi vivo, como o aluno. Portanto, a notícia só cairia na manhã seguinte, nas mãos de Pandora._

_._

_Terça, sete horas e dezesseis minutos da manhã._

_Decididos, Valentine achou melhor tomar a frente e deixar o território sereno com a morena, afinal, haveria uma enorme possibilidade de ela lhe achar louco. E antes de tomar seu café da manhã, resolveu procurá-la através de seus cosmos. Sorriu alegre com o outro em sua cola ao perceber que ela se encontrava em seu escritório. Estranhou-a já estar trabalhando, mas o importante é que ela estava ali. Bateu na porta ao aproximar-se e fez o outro se esconder, provisoriamente longe do alcance visual da virginiana._

_-Sim? – Ela abriu a porta, já falando, um pouco incomodada de ser atrapalhada. – Valentine? _

_-Pandora, posso lhe falar? É um assunto extremamente delicado._

_-Claro. – Afastou-se da porta, deixando-o entrar. – É sobre?_

_-Desculpe lhe incomodar. É sobre Sylphid._

_-O que tem ele? – Perguntou, voltando toda sua atenção ao ruivo._

_-Ele... Voltou. _

_Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhá-lo, mas com a expressão em leve surpresa. – Mas o que está dizendo? Você deve estar sonhando. Ele, infelizmente faleceu, Valentine, sei que eram amigos e que isso é complicado para você..._

_-Senhora Pandora, por favor, não me julgue desta forma. Eu sei o que sou, mas não recorreria a você sem qualquer fundamento._

_-Está bem, está bem, diga-me. Pistas, o que sabe? – Resolveu, após suspirar._

_-Talvez eu mesmo possa dizer Pandora... – Uma terceira voz, conhecida, adentrou a sala, apresentando-se._

_Por fim, Pandora arregalou os olhos, surpresa e muito chocada._

_-Sylphid! – Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas o choque era tanto que não o fez._

_- Basilisco se apresentando, senhorita. – Fez uma leve brincadeira, sorrindo._

_-Aiacos sabe que está aqui?_

_-Está sendo a primeira. Ele voltou ontem, e desde então, ficou no quarto, para evitar qualquer agitação._

_-Digo que fez bem, já que faz alguns meses que não o vemos, então os rapazes acabaram se conformando._

_-Queria ver o Aia..._

_-Você já irá vê-lo, só __**preciso **__que me conte onde esteve, o que fez e o que aconteceu._

_O ruivo sorriu, ficando ali, enquanto ouvia a conversa, que demorou o tempo mais do que necessário._

_._

_-Bom dia. – Sorriu ao se aproximar do moreno, dando-lhe um beijo no canto da boca, carinhoso._

_-Bom dia, Mi. – Sorriu em retorno, um tanto sonolento._

_-Fica empolgado, hoje à noite vamos sair como combinamos._

_-Eu sei, é que eu estou com muito sono, não dormi direito, ainda dormi tarde arrumando as fichas dos alunos e do Valentine._

_-Esse "alunos" já deveria incluir o Val._

_-Casos à parte, consideramos à parte._

_O louro olhou o namorado com uma cara um pouco desgostosa._

_-Não me dê bronca, não vou poder retrucar._

_-Não tem momento melhor. – Nisso, sentiu a aproximação de Pandora e de Valentine, virando o corpo para a porta._

_-Bom dia, rapazes. – Disse, ao entrar na cozinha. Virou-se por um momento, para estender os braços, chamando Sylphid para se aproximar também. – Aiacos, Valentine e eu temos uma surpresa. – Sorriu doce, depois de passar o olhar pelos presentes: os juízes, e mais alguns espectros, incluindo Myu._

_Apoiado numa bancada próxima a geladeira, olhou para ela, ignorando o ruivo e em momentos depois, avistou Sylphid. Paralisou por completo, totalmente chocado._

_-Aia! – Afastou-se dela, indo apressado até o canceriano. Extremamente contente._

_Minos deu um sorriso discreto, alegre com a volta, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um ciúme exagerado lhe acometer por dentro, e nisso, virou o rosto, não querendo ver a cena._

_-...Sylphid...? – Depois de minutos que conseguiu se mexer sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas de felicidade, indo ao encontro do outro, que lhe abraçou pelo pescoço, e assim, retribuiu o abraço, erguendo-o do chão._

_-Aiaaaa! – Na mesma alegria, entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, parecendo uma criança que depois de uma aula chata, encontra a mãe._

_A alegria tomou conta da cozinha. Myu veio recebê-lo também, depois lançando um olhar e um sorriso ao ruivo, que correspondeu. Edward, sempre junto do namorado, ficou feliz por ver um companheiro inteiro e vivo retornando. Flegias e Miles saltaram praticamente junto dos dois abraçados, rindo e se divertindo. Radamanthys, sempre discreto, foi até a namorada, sorrindo de canto._

_Valentine foi até o ariano, abraçando-lhe pela cintura, querendo que ele compartilhasse da alegria de todos ali._

_-Eu sei que você o ama, ok. – Riu de uma forma carinhosa que só fazia com Minos, que acabou por retribuir._

_-Claro, meu grande amor. – Passou uma mão nos ombros do ruivo, apertando-o em si._

_Alguns minutos depois da comemoração, a rodinha em volta de ambos permaneceu a mesma, cada um soltando-se do abraço._

_-Mas o que houve, cara?? – Flegias soltou após todos se acalmarem. _

_-Olha a hora, já está na hora dos treinos, Flegias, Valentine, Edward... Aiacos. – A virginiana olhou para cada um, sorrindo, mas um pouco enérgica também. – Depois ele fala com vocês._

_-Vou treinar hoje? – A olhou._

_-Veja onde seu mestre está na aula. Se quiser, pode ou não começar com eles._

_Sylphid sorriu abertamente e o namorado, olhou para ela. _

_-Então estou livre do Aiacos? – Falou, muito empolgado com a idéia, e Aiacos, a olhava da mesma forma._

_A morena olhou ara Radamanthys e ambos sorriram maléficamente._

_-Óbvio que não. Não dei ordens._

_As expressões de mestre e aluno se tornaram depressivas depois das palavras dela. E nisso, Minos riu divertido. _

_-Acho que agora vocês sossegam, não?_

_-Mas vou olhar para a cara dele toda manhã?_

_-Seja razoável, Harpia. – Radamanthys se intrometeu com a voz firme que tinha, e que usava diversas vezes quando o mais novo era ligeiramente teimoso. _

_A chamada de atenção dele, fez o ruivo ficar com um enorme bico._

_Basilisco foi até o namorado, lhe dar um selinho. – Então vamos._

_Aiacos abriu a boca para comentar, porém ao ver o beijo rápido, sorriu já sem sono e muito feliz por reencontrar seu aluno-quase-filho. _

_-Hey! Vou comer, estou com fome. – Harpia puxou o namorado, para se sentarem à mesa junto com os outros e com quem era recém-chegado ali._

_._

_-Não quer ficar? – Olhava o namorado prestes a sair do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados._

_-Porque? – O olhou de lá de dentro._

_-Sylphid voltou, quem sabe... – Nisso, Minos foi interrompido._

_-... Syl e Val estão namorando. Você viu? Então acho que é a noite dele, sozinhos. – Sorriu ao olhá-lo._

_-É, tem razão. E como foi o treino, hoje?_

_-Se eu disser que correu tudo perfeito, vai acreditar em mim?_

_-Não, sinto muito._

_-Então não conto._

_Grifo ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando que tinha ouvido uma piada, e depois de uns segundos, aparentou raciocinar._

_-Sério?_

_-Nas duas horas de aula teórica, ele não abriu a boca. E na prática, ele estava mais determinado que qualquer outro aluno meu._

_-Ou estou velho, ou vocês me surpreendem!_

_-Vai, é sexy._

_-Você é. – Riu, levemente._

_-Não adianta flertar, Minos. Isso só vai funcionar depois do jantar._

_-Só estou dando um gostinho. – Falou usando quanta inocência podia._

_O moreno gargalhou, divertido. _

_-Vê se sai de cabelo solto, Aiacos. – Sorriu, ouvindo-o rir._

_Depois de ambos prontos, desceram até a garagem, saindo para aquela noite que também, seria só deles._

**Notas da autora**: Primeiramente, quero agradecer quem leu, tendo escrito review ou não. Claro que quem escreveu, inclusive no Orkut, eu agradeço ainda mais, pelo carinho das palavras e opiniões, pois foi o que deu mais incentivo ainda.

É minha primeira fanfic com capítulos, nunca havia tido uma idéia boa o suficiente para escrever continuações, mas agora, sei qual é o gosto, e talvez eu acerte ainda mais nas próximas. Demorou, acho que mais do que eu esperava para continuar, e não me orgulho disso, pois eu prometi continuação e prometi continuar.

Bom, agora está feito, espero que tenham gostado do final. Confesso que saiu fora de algumas idéias que tinha para o Valentine, mas considerei a volta de Sylphid uma boa idéia, saindo do drama e das músicas que costumo fazer em outras estórias.

Os títulos em Alemão foram por dois motivos: minha paixão e o fato deles, originalmente estarem na Alemanha, ou assim se considera, já que o Castelo Heinstein é em Munique.

Ende by Mistress Alice.

Kuss.

Ende=Fim.


End file.
